In the prior art, there is a connector for electrical connection of a flat-ribbon cable, as described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 26768/1985. In the connector described in that publication, a flat-ribbon cable is held in a cable guide groove and cable holding grooves to be subjected to insulating displacement, both of which grooves are formed in a cover.
When a connector of that type is used for electrical connection of a cable having discrete wires or twisted-pair wires, it is quite troublesome to pass discrete wires of a cable through the cable guide groove of the cover, and it is necessary prior to insulation displacement to adhesively bond respective wires to the cable holding grooves of the cover.